Gone with the Wind
by TenshiYami
Summary: A message is brought but no one listens to it? Why and how come innocents hurts? R/R Some Yuri involed and has been bumped up to pg13 cause of Yuri
1. the Winds Gone.

Orion: I love Ronins but Sage dear stop I haven't even began.. I only  
Talked about it stop crying..  
Sage: *in tears cause he read it*   
Orion: Oh boy.. I hope he doesn't wet my work..  
Disclaimers: I don't own Ronin Warriors or anything.. Its a sad fic  
But will everyone like the out come.. Flame me if you feel needed.  
  
Title: Gone with the Wind  
Shi= Means Death  
imouto= Means sister  
Aishiteru= I love you  
  
Tina was walking down the street. She had to go meet her brother;  
she was looking foward to it.. Well mostly, somewhat. It had been a   
while since she seen Sage. And the worse part was how was she going   
to tell him. She was wondering about that herslef. `How am I going to  
tell Sage that I'm..' She blinked seeing the light green so she could  
cross the streat and walked across. Tina walked by a store that had   
written on it. "Kaze will leave today and life and wisdom will cry."  
She blinked seeing that. Beyond her mind she knew what it ment, but   
was startled by it. She walked pasted it trying to think streight.  
  
"She didn't take the warning. Why not master?" Asked a raven headed girl.  
"Because she doesn't think that it means her death." Shinigami said and  
pated the raven girl's head. "But Father is it really her time? She has   
never told anyone about what she carries." said the yong girl who was   
holding the scythe in her hands ready to take the life before her eyes.  
"Yes.. Get ready here it comes.." Shinigami said watching through the   
window as both Shinigami and Shi watched.  
  
Rowen let Kento drive; he wasn't sure why he did he just did. It was   
also agianst his judgement to do so. He somehow felt it was very wrong  
to let Kento drive that day, but he did. "Kento.. slow down.. now!"  
Rowen shouted from his seet. "Aww come on we are only going 30 miles..  
I'm on the speed limet!"Kento gave a sad look. Rowen shook his head.  
He felt that Kento needed to slow down and he wouldn't.   
"KEN SLOW..." Rowen started to say but blinked seeing a blonde hair   
girl walking out into the rode. She wasn't looking at the rode or   
anything she seemed to be losed in her mind. Tires went screaching   
as Kento put on the brakes. She turned just to see the red jeep hit her.   
She went flying down in to the ground hitting her head against the black top.   
Kento and Rowen rushed out seeing no one around them. They were worried about   
the girl who Kento had just hit. Kento tried talking to her but she didn't respond.  
"Oh man.. I didn't mean to do this.." Kento said, holding his head looking at the   
girl. Rowen stared at her in shock, He picked her up gently and got her in the jeep.  
"KENTO DRIVE NOW!" Rowen yelled at him. Kento ran and got in the jeep and   
drove to the hospital. Kento stopped the jeep and ran out after dropping   
Rowen off at the enterance. Rowen had the blonde girl in his hands, and   
took her to the emergancy room. A nurse came out seeing an unconouse girl   
in Rowens arms and started asking questions from them both. They took her   
to the ER quickly. Rowen had called the guys told them they had better   
get there fast. They were all there and Kento nearly in tears for what   
he had done. "Whats wrong with ken?" Cye asked Rowen looking concernd.  
"He just hit a girl... You better comfort him Cye." Rowen said sadly.  
Cye nodded and went over trying to comfort Kento.   
  
One of the Nurses came out with a sad look on her face. "Is there a   
Mr. Date here? Or a Mr. Hashibia?" She wasn't sure if she said the  
last one right or not. Rowen and Sage walked up to her and she took  
them to the girls room. Tina was laying on the bed not moving alot   
only her head. Sage ran over to her instently. "Imouto? Imouto!"   
Sage said shaking her body. "Hi... Sage.." She breathed hardly.   
Rowen came up seeing her saddened by this occosation. "What happened??"   
Sage asked almost in a panic. Tina raised her hand and put it on Sage's   
cheek. "Its not ken's fault.. I wasn't looking. Its not his fault I got hit.."   
Tina said looking at Sage. Sage started crying. He already knew his  
sister wasn't going to make it. Her breathing shallow and heart fading.  
He wasn't stopping and just letting the tears come raining down. "Ro?"  
Tina asked as he steped up to her. Rowen brushed a kiss on her forehead.  
"Sage.. Ro.. I was pregnat but I can't hold out even if I still am. I  
love.." Tina said as she coughed. Sage held on to her hand that was on   
his cheek. Rowen's eyes were filling up with tears. The Woman he had   
made love to was dieing with his child inside her. "A... Aishiteru   
Rowen-sama.." Tina said gathering up her breath. "Aishiteru koi." Rowen   
said and Tina went flat line on both Sage and Rowen.  
  
The Nurses rushed in and tried to get her back to living. The Raven  
haired girl had came in after Rowen had told her as she dug her glave  
into her stumoch and her chest. Tina stood there holding her unborn child  
looking at the raven haired girl. "Sorry Kaze.. But its time for you to die."  
Said the young raven haird girl known as Shi. "I understand.. Gomen Nasia Ro,   
Sage. Lets go Shi" Tina said.  
  
They both walked out and went to Shinigami and there Tina and her  
child rested eternity. As Rowen and Sage cried. The guys tried to   
comfort them. Kento was feeling worse because it was Sage's sister.  
He even knew her and he killed her. He was upset as they all were.  
Cye and Ryo drove them home so they could greeve in peicce. 


	2. Wind Returns?

Orion: "Alright.. here is a second part.. I hope you like."  
Rowen: "No fair.. she likes girls."  
Orion: "You just got over Tina!"  
  
Disclaimers: Heero: "I'm being forced to do this. She doesn't own the Ronins nor myself. Just Shi, Shinigami and Kaze. And that sea green witch that is evil."  
Orion: "HEERO!!! HUSH!"  
  
"Father.. Kaze is dead.. And no one has become Kaze. Why did she die? She was needed to be Kaze!" The Black haired girl known as Shi yelled at her father. Shinigami only looked at Shi "Because even Kaze needs her rest." Shinigami knew there needed to be a new Kaze. "If there isn't a knew one... then The whole world will die! We must get a new Kaze and quickly father!" Shi said looking at him angry. Holding her Glaive in her hand she stared at him silently. Shinigami nodded "Kaze will chose who it will be next." He stood up and left Shi alone letting her anger take over her.  
  
She smiled she was making her house ready like she did at every night at midnight. "Shi's coming I can't wait to see her." The young lady said with blondish golden hair cut in the style of a boy. She was wearing boy cloths at well and you weren't to sure if she was a boy or not. Shi had always came to see this young girl but never to take her life. Shi wouldn't allow it even if fate was to go against her. Shi wouldn't take her life. So many times has her life almost ended and Shi wouldn't do it. "Hello Kaze." Shi said to the young lady. The blondish Golden hair girl smiled "Shi... I've missed you." Her smile stayed there as Shi smiled as well and hugged the girl she called Kaze. Brushing her lips over her cheek Kaze giggled. "Yes.. Its been a long time since we've seen each other. I'm worried." Kaze nodded "Yes the wind's are clam but the sea is angry. Something is wrong because the winds will not tame her sea, her love." Kaze spoke with softness but full of knowledge in what she said.  
  
"Yes, your right. Kaze is no longer alive. She has been killed it was her time so says shinigami. I do not agree and kaze won't chose. It seems as if the world is at an end and no one can stop it." Shi sighed she was worried about this human world. There were good things about it and also bad things. She treasured the good things out of it though. Kaze came up and wrapped her arms around Shi's waist avoiding the glaive that causes death. "Maybe it already has and wants to say goodbye." Her voice soft and loving. Shi turned around her eyes looked hurt. "No.. not you please not you." Shi's voice was trembling ever so softly. "I'm not going to kill you. I wont!" She stomped her foot which only made Kaze laugh. "Your so sweet and so innocent child." With that said Kaze kissed her on the lips. Shi kissed back dropping her glaive on the floor and wrapped her arms around her neck deepening the kiss between the two girls. "I love you Kaze, I have and always will." Shi kissed her and went to her neck. Kaze inhaled sharply feeling as if Shi's kisses were fire to her own skin. "I love you.. I have to leave you.. kn .. know.." She said between gasps as Shi was kissing her neck down lower as far as her shirt would go. "I know.. I love you. And I will leave Kaze." Shi picked up her glaive and walked out disappearing into the night. Kaze sighed and picked up the orb. "Its time.. KAZE ARMOR DO-CHI" She yelled as her armor was one. It fit perfectly she walked into the night as the wind blew and she vanished and apeared in front of the ronins house. "Your here.." Her eyes rolled as she looked over to see a woman with sea green hair. "Yes I am.. I've missed you my love." The lady walked over and kissed Kaze almost right away. "I'm not the same Kaze. As you use to know." The girl laughed and smiled. "Yes I know, thats why I'm here with you. Your my love and you know it."   
  
Kaze sighed she wanted to kiss Shi. Or someone else this lady didn't seam like the sea she knew or wanted. No this wasn't the sea so.. who is she? 


	3. Winds of Anger

Guardian Angel: "I'd like to thank you all for the reviews and I have gotten back to this story. I hope you all like it and will enjoy this part.. It will make you understand somewhat or lead up to more questions."  
Heero: "Hn.. I told you she was a Witch"  
Guardian Angel: "Heero.. shut up and get me the credit boy"  
Disclaimers: Duo: "Hi all! Duo here.. And GA still doesn't own Ronin Warriors, Though she just uses them for her own evil idea's.." *gets hit* "Ahem.... anyways she owns Kaze, Shi Shinigami or not.. And this weirdo lady.. Hey wait I'm Shini.." *gets draged off*  
  
Title: Gone with the Wind  
Chapter 3: Kaze's Anger  
  
Kaze didn't like this woman. She wasn't the sea not at all. Kaze turned away from her looking at the sky, yet the sea would not calm itself something was wrong. "Are you the Sea? No, Your not are you?" Kaze's voice was filled with confusion and wasn't even sure herself. Kaze wasn't a normal human she in a way was just like Shi but different. Now she had to wait for this lady to answer her. The patients within was driving her nuts, there was none. She would rather be with Shi or someone else. It was her fault that Tina had died. It was her fault this whole mess ended up. She Herself had killed Two people just cause she didn't understand. Kaze turned sharply at the woman glaring at her. She wasn't answer her. "Who in hell are you!?"  
  
"Kaze, my love, what do you mean? I am the sea the one you loved" The girl with sea green hair answered to her. She took a step closer looking as if she was hurt. "Don't you remember us?" Yet again she took another step close to Kaze, but Kaze stepped back eyeing the woman. She was now upset the armor of wind on her as she could control the wind. Around her the wind blew hard tree branches were hitting windows hard and everything else, the wind let out a cry. The woman known looked at Kaze she looked at her. "Kaze.. what's wrong." The woman almost seem caring looking at Kaze. But Kaze looked deeper into her eyes seeing almost a hatred toward her.   
  
The ronins looked around the wind was being fierce today but it wasn't suppose to rain or anything else today. They all grabbed their coats and went outside. Their they saw two woman standing both in armor. The guys didn't know what was up and changed in their sub armors. They went up hearing the girl in sea green looking at this woman, She had Tina's armor. They blinked in shock even Sage and Rowen did looking at her. Hearts almost broken again for this. They had finally gotten over Tina and now the armor brought itself back again to haunt their lives. They listened while Sage, Rowen and even Kento held back the emotions. Kento was a wreck when he found out who it was now this was happening? What else could go wrong was going through all their heads at this point of time.  
  
Kaze eyed the woman taking out her sword she glared. "Your not Sea... Where is she!?!" The woman only looked confused at Kaze "Love please trust me. I don't want to hurt you!" Kaze didn't listen but went to attack, The sword was a dagger in her hand, yes Kaze had another weapon but she wanted to use the dagger. The Woman glared and held up her hand instantly a staff apeared "TIME HOLD!" Kaze blinked she could see everything moving so slow. The wind she eyed the woman who glared. She attack Kaze sending her to the ground, then hit Sage. Everything happened so fast for the Ronins the didn't see her coming. Kaze was on the ground in pain but she stood up slowly eyeing her. "Where's Sea! Where is She!?!" Kaze yelled. Now she understood why the sea was so upset, its owner was away from her and she wanted her back. Like a cat that protects its master was how the Sea was acting but it was searching for her.  
"If you want her... then you'll have to fight for her another day! Until then have bitter dreams!" The woman yelled as she vanshied. Kaze went over to Sage and touched him, Time had been stopped and hurt the owner of Halo. Sage woke up and looked at her. "Tina?" He whispered softly. Kaze shook her head "I'm sorry, I have much to tell you." Cye looked at everyone and sighed. "Lets go inside. Then tell us" Everyone agreed and went inside. 


End file.
